


A Puppy

by kiddiluna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puppy for sale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba wants a puppy. Seto goes get a puppy. Joey loves the puppy. Its Puppy love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Exchange

A boy around the ages of 10-12, he had messy black hair and giant purple eyes. He sat on a big white love seat couch in a oval office that was decorated with a giant white dragon with piercing blue eyes. The boy was looking at the man with short brown hair who was working diligently on a stack of papers, his name was Seto kaiba and they boy who sat on the couch was his little brother Mokuba Kaiba. That a few more moments passed and Mokuba continued to stare at his older before he opened his mouth destroying the silence in the room.

"Seto, can we have a puppy?" Mokuba asked giving his best puppy dog look causing Seto to sigh slightly he could never deny his kid brother from anything he wanted. Seto looked for his laptop and back at his brother.

"I don't mind getting one." Seto told him as he turned his attention back to his laptop and continued to do his work.

"Yay, Here is the address where they are selling the dog I want." Mokuba said handing his brother a slip of paper that held the address of the person who was selling the dog.

“Why must I be the one that goes get the dog, Mokie? If you want the dog you should go get it yourself.” Seto said glancing up at from his brother.

“Well the thing this is sort of a last minute transaction I told the previous owner of the dog that I would be sending my older brother to come collect the dog since the transaction needs to be taken place during the time that I must go to school. So you have to go and get him Please Big brother?” Mokuba explained.

Seto sighed as he took the slip of paper and put it into his pockets before turning back to work as Mokuba made his way out of his office with a big smile on his face.

The next day Seto woke up feeling like someone hit him with a sledge hammer and with a groan he went downstairs to make breakfast and coffee. For breakfast he made, toast, eggs and bacon for him and waffles and sausages for Mokuba.

Once breakfast was almost done he turned it down low before going to go wake up his younger brother. Once he stood next to the door he knocked on the door loud enough for Mokuba to hear and said, “Mokie, I made breakfast when you are awake come down to eat.

With that Seto went back down stairs and began to eat the breakfast he made and place mokuba’s plate on the table beside his own. Taking sips of the coffee he made he felt the had begin to fade away. Eating some of the bacon and took bits of the toast and eggs, Mokuba came down the flight of stairs with a yawn and a good morning to him which he returned.

They ate the breakfast in silence. Placing his dish in the sink, Seto was starting to head back upstairs when Mokuba called out to him. 

“Don’t forget 9 O’clock you have to go get the puppy, Seto.” Mokuba told him.

“I know Mokuba you told me already.” Seto said as he continued up to the stairs to his home office. Right now was 7:46 so he had about 45 minutes until he would have to leave to go pick up his brother’s new pet.

Like clockwork, Seto quickly changed into a comfortable white beater and jeans before slipping on some shoes and grabbing a jacket and went down the stairs before leaving his home with the limo ready to go Seto told the driver where he wanted to go and away he went.

Soon they came to a two story apartment complex. Seto told his driver it will just be a second and went up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door at the very end. Waiting a couple of minutes before their was a voice coming from inside followed by a dog barking.

"I'm coming." A voice which echoed through, Seto’s ear and sounded so much like his puppy, Joey Wheeler. When the door creaked open he stood in the door mirroring the small puppy who had unruly blond fur and big brown doe eyes.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Joey asked confused as he tilted his head in confusion as the puppy mimicked his master action causing a smirk to tug at Kaiba’s lips. 

"I am here, because Mokuba told me to come up here to pick up a dog that was for sell? I think it is the little one in your arms that I’m looking for." Seto told him as he held out the slip of paper Mokuba had gave him.

 

"Oh... OH! Come in. I want to give you everything that she will need." Joey said as he let Seto into his house. Seto scanned the room noting that Joey house was adequate it had all the necessities. There was a small 10 inch flat screen hanging on the wall and there was a black L shaped couch and a small glass coffee table in the room. Next to him was a shoe holder that held several pictures. Seto saw a picture of his friend, his family and surprisingly enough him and Mokuba.

"Okay so she beneful puppy chow, she recently started her set of shots and must be taken back to the vet in about 3 months. I have a cage, bed and toys inside the box. She like to take walks during the morning and loves to play frisbee. She doesn’t like baths so don’t announce it around her otherwise she will run." Joey said coming back into the room with a blonde Labrador in his arms. "Her name is Ruby by the way." Joey smiles as he stroked the Ruby behind the ears softly, but frowning as he realized this was possible the last time he was ever going to see her again.

"What wrong?" Seto asked as he noticed his puppy's frown.

"I don't want to give her up but the this place has a new dog police, so I can't keep her here anymore." Joey said sadly as he petted Ruby's ears. “As well I will not get to see here after today.

"Why don't you just move then?" Seto asked as he smiled slightly as he watched Joey interact  
with Ruby.

"I have no money to move." Joey said as he held out Ruby for Seto to take into his arms. Seto took a hold of Ruby then looked from Ruby then back at Joey. Ruby whimpering in his arms.

"You can come to see her anytime Joey, after all she your puppy." Seto tells him causing Joey to grin widely as he looked up at the older Kaiba brother.

"Really?" Joey said hopefully as he looked at Ruby with a big grin cause her tell to wag excitedly.

"Yes, Really.” Seto says as he looked down at his watch to see that he need to get work as soon as possible. “Here is the money for Ruby.” Handing Joey the money. “I must be going, goodbye Puppy." Seto quickly walk down the stairs and left Joey in his house alone.

Joey stood there confused as he thought Seto just called him ‘Puppy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos are always wanted


	2. Chapter 2

A boy around the ages of 10-12, he had messy black hair and giant purple eyes. He sat on a big white love seat couch in a oval office that was decorated with a giant white dragon with piercing blue eyes. The boy was looking at the man with short brown hair who was working diligently on a stack of papers, his name was Seto kaiba and they boy who sat on the couch was his little brother Mokuba Kaiba. That a few more moments passed and Mokuba continued to stare at his older before he opened his mouth destroying the silence in the room.

"Seto, can we have a puppy?" Mokuba asked giving his best puppy dog look causing Seto to sigh slightly he could never deny his kid brother from anything he wanted. Seto looked for his laptop and back at his brother.

"I don't mind getting one." Seto told him as he turned his attention back to his laptop and continued to do his work.

"Yay, Here is the address where they are selling the dog I want." Mokuba said handing his brother a slip of paper that held the address of the person who was selling the dog.

“Why must I be the one that goes get the dog, Mokie? If you want the dog you should go get it yourself.” Seto said glancing up at from his brother.

“Well the thing this is sort of a last minute transaction I told the previous owner of the dog that I would be sending my older brother to come collect the dog since the transaction needs to be taken place during the time that I must go to school. So you have to go and get him Please Big brother?” Mokuba explained.

Seto sighed as he took the slip of paper and put it into his pockets before turning back to work as Mokuba made his way out of his office with a big smile on his face.

The next day Seto woke up feeling like someone hit him with a sledge hammer and with a groan he went downstairs to make breakfast and coffee. For breakfast he made, toast, eggs and bacon for him and waffles and sausages for Mokuba.

Once breakfast was almost done he turned it down low before going to go wake up his younger brother. Once he stood next to the door he knocked on the door loud enough for Mokuba to hear and said, “Mokie, I made breakfast when you are awake come down to eat.

With that Seto went back down stairs and began to eat the breakfast he made and place mokuba’s plate on the table beside his own. Taking sips of the coffee he made he felt the had begin to fade away. Eating some of the bacon and took bits of the toast and eggs, Mokuba came down the flight of stairs with a yawn and a good morning to him which he returned.

They ate the breakfast in silence. Placing his dish in the sink, Seto was starting to head back upstairs when Mokuba called out to him. 

“Don’t forget 9 O’clock you have to go get the puppy, Seto.” Mokuba told him.

“I know Mokuba you told me already.” Seto said as he continued up to the stairs to his home office. Right now was 7:46 so he had about 45 minutes until he would have to leave to go pick up his brother’s new pet.

Like clockwork, Seto quickly changed into a comfortable white beater and jeans before slipping on some shoes and grabbing a jacket and went down the stairs before leaving his home with the limo ready to go Seto told the driver where he wanted to go and away he went.

Soon they came to a two story apartment complex. Seto told his driver it will just be a second and went up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door at the very end. Waiting a couple of minutes before their was a voice coming from inside followed by a dog barking.

"I'm coming." A voice which echoed through, Seto’s ear and sounded so much like his puppy, Joey Wheeler. When the door creaked open he stood in the door mirroring the small puppy who had unruly blond fur and big brown doe eyes.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Joey asked confused as he tilted his head in confusion as the puppy mimicked his master action causing a smirk to tug at Kaiba’s lips. 

"I am here, because Mokuba told me to come up here to pick up a dog that was for sell? I think it is the little one in your arms that I’m looking for." Seto told him as he held out the slip of paper Mokuba had gave him.

 

"Oh... OH! Come in. I want to give you everything that she will need." Joey said as he let Seto into his house. Seto scanned the room noting that Joey house was adequate it had all the necessities. There was a small 10 inch flat screen hanging on the wall and there was a black L shaped couch and a small glass coffee table in the room. Next to him was a shoe holder that held several pictures. Seto saw a picture of his friend, his family and surprisingly enough him and Mokuba.

"Okay so she beneful puppy chow, she recently started her set of shots and must be taken back to the vet in about 3 months. I have a cage, bed and toys inside the box. She like to take walks during the morning and loves to play frisbee. She doesn’t like baths so don’t announce it around her otherwise she will run." Joey said coming back into the room with a blonde Labrador in his arms. "Her name is Ruby by the way." Joey smiles as he stroked the Ruby behind the ears softly, but frowning as he realized this was possible the last time he was ever going to see her again.

"What wrong?" Seto asked as he noticed his puppy's frown.

"I don't want to give her up but the this place has a new dog police, so I can't keep her here anymore." Joey said sadly as he petted Ruby's ears. “As well I will not get to see here after today.

"Why don't you just move then?" Seto asked as he smiled slightly as he watched Joey interact   
with Ruby.

"I have no money to move." Joey said as he held out Ruby for Seto to take into his arms. Seto took a hold of Ruby then looked from Ruby then back at Joey. Ruby whimpering in his arms.

"You can come to see her anytime Joey, after all she your puppy." Seto tells him causing Joey to grin widely as he looked up at the older Kaiba brother.

"Really?" Joey said hopefully as he looked at Ruby with a big grin cause her tell to wag excitedly.

"Yes, Really.” Seto says as he looked down at his watch to see that he need to get work as soon as possible. “Here is the money for Ruby.” Handing Joey the money. “I must be going, goodbye Puppy." Seto quickly walk down the stairs and left Joey in his house alone.

Joey stood there confused as he thought Seto just called him _‘Puppy.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story. Please leave comments and Kudos. These help a ton in getting me motivated to write more so please do so.


End file.
